Hard as Diamonds
by Bleep Bloop1
Summary: Elsa works at a company where there is a strict NO-DATING policy. but when a new co-worker comes on the scene will Elsa be able to abide by the rules? or will she let fate decide? - sappy i know but give it a go! Continiung again cos no-one wanted it :(
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, random idea floating in head! Please reiew so that i know whether or not to continue ok? this is about 700 words so let me know if it's too short so i can make note for further chapters.**

Chapter 1

Elsa was late, and not just late but really, really late! "Why do I bother trying to catch a train to be 'environmentally aware' if it's just going to be late?!" she complained. Okay so that wasn't exactly true. Elsa and her sister; Anna, had made a bet with the winner able to drive Elsa's little black Mercedes for a whole day. Unfortunately for Elsa Anna won the bet. Elsa was still grumbling about being late when she entered the building that she was working in.

Elsa all but ran to the secretary in her hurry to seem on time. "Oh my goodness, Miss Queen?! The boss is gonna kill you, you know?!" the secretary gushed. "Trust me Belle I know", Elsa sighed. As she hurried into the elevator Belle cried out, "Watch out for you-know-who, he's on a rampage!" Elsa groaned inwardly, there was no way today could get any worse. Unfortunately for Elsa it did.

As she was making her way to her office she noticed a figure leaning against the wall near her other co-workers. Elsa smirked, there was a strict no-dating rule in the building but a few of the guys liked to push the boundaries. As she got closer she noticed 'Hot-shot' Flynn Rider chatting up some of the new interns.

As soon as Elsa was behind him she tapped his shoulder and grunted, just like the Head Boss would. Flynn jumped in a panic and as about to come up with an excuse when he heard Elsa laughing behind him. He turned and scowled at her. "Oh come on Flynn you need to take a joke once in a while!" Elsa burst between giggles. Flynn just glared at her but Elsa saw something in his eyes that alerted her at once. She turned around abruptly and discovered on of Flynn's friends' trying to sneak up on her.

"Nice try Hiccup! But Flynn gave you away…again." She smiled. Hiccup just laughed and came over to say hello. "Hang on! Elsa don't you have a meeting with the Boss in about 5 minutes?" Hiccup questioned her. Elsa's eyes went wide and with a loud; "SHIT!" was racing out of the corridor and straight to the Boss' office.

By the time she got there she could hear a voice in the office grumbling about "tardiness" and "annoying". Elsa gulped knowing that this meeting was going to go from bad to worse if she didn't get in there now. She quickly brushed herself down before opening the door and walking in. "ELSA!" her boss exclaimed, "This meeting was scheduled to start 15 minutes ago! WHERE - HAVE – YOU - BEEN?!"

To say Elsa was almost deaf was an understatement. With a muttered apology Elsa takes a seat at the desk. "Honestly you'd think you were unwillingly brought and forced to work here!" her boss continued. Elsa rolled her eyes and before she cut in, "Father it's not as if I'm late _every day_. Seriously you'd think I was just a lazy, uncommitted, piece of sh-". The sound of the office door slamming shut cut her off before she could finish. Her father swore quietly and turned to the disturbance. His eyes narrowed when he saw the latest addition to his staff, standing in front of the closed door panting.

On Elsa's behalf she was trying to contain her laughter, but was failing miserably. As soon as her peal of laughter came out the intruder glanced up in surprise giving Elsa a proper analysis of his/her features. She concluded that it was a he and he was cute with snow-white hair tussled from the exerting exercise he had just done, his skin was almost as pale as her own.

But his eyes were what unnerved her; they were the deepest, darkest blue that shined like sapphires in the sunlight. She blinked in surprise and realised that she had been staring. As she quickly looked away she noticed that her face was a bit warm and concluded that she was blushing ever so slightly. When her father cleared his throat she snapped back to attention and saw that the intruder was blushing a bit too. _Interesting_, she thought, _someone seems just a bit flustered_. "Well I guess introductions are in order." Her father conceded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so i couldnt wait and noone seemed to want to adopt this story. :( Sooooo if anyone who reads this could leave a review that'd be nice! (Wishful thinking huh? haha)**

Jack:

I am so, so, so dead! I finally get a new job and I'm already late for it. And of course it isn't a minor job like working at McDonalds', no it had to be the best design and modelling company ever kind of job, didn't it?! He grabbed a pair of blue denim jeans off the floor near his bed, ransacked his drawers until he found a decent white button up shirt, grabbed a pair of socks and some dress shoes before grabbing his essentials(wallet, phone, keys etc.) and running out the door to his car. He groaned when he got onto the highway. It was absolutely packed! As he glanced at the clock on his dashboard he swore loudly. It was already 9am?! He should have started at 7am! Oh he was so screwed! After another half an hour of being stuck in traffic Jack finally made it to the office. As he ran through the door he heard an off-key, high-pitched giggle that set his teeth on edge. Oh no! No, No, No, No, No! This couldn't be happening! He glanced up and practically gagged. There in front of him, chatting with the secretary was no other than Pitch Black; former ex-girlfriend and current stalker.

He gulped quickly and would have slipped away quietly had not his phone started ringing. "Shit…" was all he could say before he pelted for the elevator. "Jack, my love!" he heard Pitch cry out. He shuddered in disgust. As soon as he reached the elevator and it arrived on I gulp as much air as possible. _Ding!_ Thank fucking god! Jack left the elevator and his jaw just dropped. It was large and light. The offices had designing tables, whiteboards but the most impressive thing was that they each had a special symbol above the door. As he looked he noticed someone coming out of the door with the symbol of fire on the door. Was that…a snowman? Jack stared in disbelief as the little guy walked up to him and waved his little stick hand in front of his face. "Hello? Buddy are you ok?" the snowman asked. Jack could only stand there gaping like a fish out of water. "HICCUP?! I THINK I BROKE SOMEONE AGAIN!" the snowman hollered. The sound of running feet followed by a young man bursting onto the scene happened. Jack looked at the newcomer and stuttered, "P-p-please tell m-me you can s-see it too?"

Hiccup, Jack assumed laughed while the snowman started to sulk. "I am not an it! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs…but not from you" he pouted. Jack collapsed onto his knees and groaned, "I have officially lost it haven't I?" Hiccup grinned at this new person. "I'm gonna take a guess and say you're Jack Frost right?" he asked politely. Jack barely grunted in reply. "Well then I suppose I should tell you head-office is waiting for you plus your designer?" Hiccup continued. Jack's head snapped up so fast Hiccup heard an audible crack from it. His eyes were so wide Hiccup thought they'd just pop out. "Where's the meeting thing?" Jack asked worriedly. Hiccup pointed to a door down far the other end of the hallway. "Thanks" Jack called as he started to pelt towards it. Hiccup and Olaf looked at each other and grinned. "Wonder what how he reacts to Elsa?" Olaf chirped.

Jack rushed through the door and slammed it open so hard he wouldn't be surprised if a crack appeared. He bent over panting for air. Suddenly he heard a tinkling of bells and glanced up in surprise. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen…and she was laughing at him. Her cheeks were tinged pink and her azure blue eyes danced with mirth. He realised that she had stopped laughing and was staring at him, her mouth – oh her mouth! – slightly ajar. She glanced away the tinge of pink darkening to a pretty rose colour. He glanced back down to avoid his blush being seen. "Well I guess introductions are in order," a deep voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up as shocked registered at the sight of a well-built gentleman standing behind the large desk that practically dominated the room. In all honesty he was so busy staring at the angel in front of him he didn't even notice him. '_Wait angel? Oh who cares she looks like an angel!_' he thought to himself. "Mr Frost I'd like to introduce to you Miss Elsa Queen – your designer," the man continued abruptly. Elsa smiled shyly and stood up to shake his hand. Jack just about died when they touched skin to skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO THERE! Thank you so much for those who followed and faved this story, u guys are epic! ('.') *Huggles you tightly! Thank you to Naomi and OddGravity for their reviews, I love you guys! WORD OF WARNING: Possible confusion - i've put three POV's in this.**

Elsa's Father's POV

"Mr Frost I'd like to introduce to you Miss Elsa Queen – your designer," I interrupted abruptly. Before being a boss I was always a father so I was not pleased when Frost was staring at my daughter. Whilst they shook hands I came up with an idea. I don't really have a No-Dating policy but I may have to come up with one to prevent him hurting my baby girl. Wait what about the other employees? I know Hiccup and Merida had something going on, and I'm pretty sure my niece – Rapunzel would lose it if I told her she couldn't date her boyfriend Flynn Rider. Hmmm this may not go so well. "Elsa this is your new model, Jack Frost," I continued after they shook hands. They both took a seat and I sat down and reached over for some papers that had to be signed. I glanced and noticed the silence and frowned. Elsa's normally a lot more talkative than this and I remember that in his interview that he almost had to gag Jack to get him to shut up he was rambling so much.

Elsa

_Omigod! What do I say? I actually don't know what to say! ARGH_! I mentally screamed at myself. I know that he's now my model so I should probably talk about something related to that. But my mind was falling apart at the rush of electricity I felt when we shook hands which meant that my words were likely to be incoherent. I snuck a glance at him and I swear I saw him shaking. I frowned, my dad wasn't that scary…was he? I looked up and noticed the vein in my dad's temple was starting to stick out. Oh god help us, he's planned something that will most likely make working with Jack embarrassing. "Oh that reminds me! Jack there is a new policy coming out about no dating your designers. At the moment I'm focusing this on the Winter department; which your contract has been allocated," father suddenly stated. I couldn't help it, my jaw dropped. Holy shit, what the hell does he think he's doing?! I was so focused on staring in shock at my father I didn't notice that not only had Jack stiffened he was also giving my father the biggest smirk I had never seen.

"D-dad?! What the hell?!" I stammered out. He glared at me, he never was a fan of cursing but at that moment I really didn't care. Also technically 'hell' isn't a cuss word. My eyes narrowed when he said nothing. At that moment Jack decided to speak and I almost fell out of my chair when I heard him say, "I'm sorry sir but I have no interest in dating your daughter, she's not exactly my type." I stared at him, and that's when I noticed his smirk. _Well then two can play at that game_ I thought furiously. In truth I was hurt, and despite how much I'll regret this thought later, I wouldn't have minded if we dated. In fact I may have actually fantasised the idea the entire time we were seated. "Honestly dad you pictured me and him? Yeah over my dead body," I snorted. Now when I said before that I almost fell out of my chair, Jack actually did. He stared at me in shock and I will admit I think I saw a tinge of pain in his gorgeous eyes. _Fucking hell brain! Stop giving certain parts of his features such adjectives! He doesn't want you anyway!_ I mentally kicked myself.

Next thing I see is Jack peering over the top of the desk looking like a lost puppy. _Shit he looks so cute…Wait NO BAD ELSA!_ I yelled in my head. She watched as he slowly shuffled back to his seat whilst she heard her father's deep barely audible chuckle. I tried to remain cold when Jack looked at me again. "Alright then just sign here…and here; and that's it! Elsa will show you to her studio," her father said and dismissed them from his office. Elsa had to refrain from slamming the door in Jack's face as he followed her. Once the door was closed she sauntered to her office/studio. _Stay as cold as ice Elsa, conceal don't feel_ she told herself. Jack however decided that the silence was annoying and asked her, "So over your dead body? Isn't the saying over my cold dead body?" Elsa snorted, "Yeah except I'm always cold as you'll soon find out Mr I'm Not Your Type!" Jack blinked in surprise. He was actually speechless. She stalked into her office leaving Jack alone in the corridor. "Fuck that! I'll melt with my good looks and charm and she'll be practically begging me to date her!" Jack fumed.

Olaf

Olaf hadn't meant to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it. He watched as Jack and Elsa bickered and when Elsa stalked into her office he grinned at Jack's declaration. "You know Elsa's not a prize so if you hurt her I'm gonna set her sister on you and trust me you don't want that!" Olaf chirped from behind the corner. Jack literally jumped when he heard the snowman. His look of shock turned to a smirk once he had registered what the snowman had said. The smirk disappeared though and was replaced by a look of curiosity. "Can I ask how it's possible you can walk and talk?" he asked inquisitively. Olaf beamed and replied, "Because Elsa made me!" He noticed Jack's jaw drop and just grinned wider. "Yeah everyone reacts to her powers like that…except that stingy old dude who called her a monster," Olaf continued. Jack nodded then bade Olaf goodbye as he walked into the office Elsa had already gone into. Olaf happily skipped to his office. He was the head of the Summer department. Abruptly he stopped and his grin became partly sinister but mostly mischievous. He grabbed the office phone and called Elsa's sister; Anna. "Hello Anna? It's Olaf! I rang to let you know that I have officially shipped your sister with the newbie! Uh huh…uh huh…Wait seriously?! Ummm Jack Frost why? OH MY GOD THAT'S PERFECT!" Olaf screamed, "JELSA IT IS!"

**Hee did you enjoy it? Please leave a review because (I kno this'll sound cliche) they make me happy and want to write more. Also thank you to OddGravity who Beta'd my work today - you're amazing!**


	4. Quick Author Note

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry to have left this for so long. I've now graduated from high school, moved out of home (twice) and am now at university. I will be uploading the chapters for Hard as Diamonds and Chains of Fate asap I promise. thank you tho for all the amazing reviews (Nightrxy, Joyful Jellybean, Miki Fubuki, Jelsalover 3, Amethyst, Monkey and mems1223) I will post soon! :D**


End file.
